Lux Love
by a-dandy-beckviXen
Summary: Space Dandyyyy... This is an affair with a Dandy guy... in space. Wrote it on V-Day, but I'm posting it now because I like to procrastinate :P My first Space Dandy fanfic 3


_Lux Love__DandyBeckviXen_

_ 2/14/14_

"How much farther, Babe?" I asked, slightly annoyed with the thick bandana that covered my eyes. Valentine's Day was just around the corner, and I wasn't expecting a date that night. But things turned around slightly. I paid a visit to a local casino somewhere on planet Earth (maybe it was a place similar to Southern California, but I don't recall any specific road signs...)

But a few things I could remember are the thick joshua trees that flanked the sides of the large building. If one were to drive to it from a freeway, they would only see the enormous wind turbines swishing effortlessly through the dry air on that warm night in the early summer. The casino was located on a high hill covered in brush and white sand; a stupendous view of the desert canyon could be seen below from the top where the Native American-owned franchise stood. The casino was at least three storieys tall, and the parking lot was crowded that night. Another thing I couldnt remember was why I wandered into the casino by myself... I had been staying at my aunt's house, and she took me for a night out at a casino. I happened to be clad in a flowing, luxurious turquoise gown with silver jewelry and a halter top half that was a deep v-neck that showed some elegant cleavage. Inside the sliding glass doors was a luminous, smokey, and bustling atmosphere. Two guards stood rigidly at the entrance, and it was certain that they would ask for some identification. Once they approved, one would be absolutely mesmerized by the game machine lights. The smell of oven-fired pizza wafted from around the corner from the all-age appropriate cafe. That night, I was denied access to the game area due to my lack of proper ID, so I was excluded to the cafe area and the neighboring convenient store. I sat at one of the round black tables in the cafe, extremely bummed out about missing out; being close to the bar didn't make me feel any better, that was for sure. I observed the bar scene with curious eyes, as I was still underage for drinking. It glowed neon colors with the many different brands of beer and other hard alcohol. The brightest one was the Bud Light sign, of course. There were characters of all kinds sitting there; half were Indian, and the other half were just tourists. But one of the tourists stuck out to me. He had a tall, thin frame and wore a high school-style varsity jacket with a bright yellow star on the back. He seemed very animated, and it made me assume that he had had something to drink. But it didn't matter when he snuck a quick peek in my direction behind his shoulder; I flinched, and prayed that he didn't see me do that. He turned back for a second, then took some money out of his jacket pocket and slapped it down onto the table. His loud, appreciative laugh was as convincing as ever. He was buzzed and quite satisfied with himself. Then he got up and came towards my table. That deep-down gut feeling of caution swelled inside my stomach as he pulled back a black metal chair and took a seat across from me. He smiled and chuckled at me. That smile was just too irresistable to pass up. Sure, I felt anxious about this strange man approaching me, but then at the same time I was allured. Drawn in by his million-dollar smile and his suave black pompadour. But as some time went on, I sensed that he had good intentions, and he noticed my anxiety.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked.

I gathered myself just enough to answer.

"Uh, I'm fine. Except that I don't think we've met."

"That's right. We haven't," he replied. This conversation had me thinking that it was directionless, considering the kind of answer he gave. I sighed and said to him,

"How are you?"

"Feeling quite nice tonight. God, this place is huuuuge!" he threw his hands to the sides in an exaggerated gesture. Feeling a bit more comfortable, I said,

"Well, my tribe owns this casino."

He seemed genuinely interested at that. He rubbed his big chin and said, "Hmmmmm. Is that so?"

"Yes-" I pointed over to the bar. "See that short woman singing over there?"

"Yeah."

"She's my great cousin. And that older man with the moustache who's playing the guitar and singing... Is my great uncle."

"You don't say..." he murmured, looking like his mind was utterly blown. His interest in me grew at that moment, so we then got more acquainted with each other and made small talk for a while. But then things got a little steamy as the night went on...

"So, you from around here?"

"No, I'm just visiting my Mom's side of the family on the reservation."

"How long are you gonna be here?"

"I'm actually leaving tomorrow..."

He looked disappointed, then said, "Hey, before you leave, I gotta know your name and your number." He reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of mine in a short, flirtatious manner. Then he let go. I blushed, and my heart threatened to burst. I giggled flirtatiously and told him my name and number. Then my aunt rang my cell phone, and I murmured "Excuse me" and answered it. She told me that she was out in the car and to pretty much tell me to hurry up. I hung up and tucked the phone inside of my purse. He had guessed what the conversation was about, and he said,

"Looks like you're leaving now, huh?"

I nodded and pursed my lips in frustration.

"Yyyyyep."

"Alrighty, then..." he said and then watched as I grabbed my purse from under the table and rose from my seat. He directed those smoldering brown eyes at my body, and he tilted his head and smirked in an obvious sign of interest. I was then aware of the bold, turquoise, curve-hugging dress I wore; it had a deep v-neck that exposed my display of cleavage. My mind wanted to be lost in a misted frenzy of anxiety, but I somehow pushed it away and gave him a sexy wink. I turned away to go, but then he said, "Hey."

"What?"

"The name's Dandy. See ya around, baby."

He winked and was walking back to the bar for another rum on the rocks as I made my way through the casino and outside to my aunt's sedan. _This guy doesn't seem to be a threat to me at all_, I thought to myself as I headed to the large, tiled bathroom with even bigger mirrors. Although he was buzzed from the drinks, he seemed coherent enough to meet with me properly and didn't touch me in private places. In fact, he seemed rather gentlemanly; so ladies must be his burning passion. But why would someone like Dandy want to get involved with a plain Jane like me? Or at least it was only me who viewed myself that way... Surprisingly, there was an ounce of me that thought I looked rather attractive that night. But I thought of my aunt and hastily finished up. Then I went outside to look for her car. _Well, he seemed interested enough to keep my name and number and maybe even attempt to call me sometime. Now only time will tell..._

I felt a tugging at the red cloth that was on my eyes.

"Mkay. Open," he murmured. The room was lit up in a soft shade of pinkish-red, similar to that of a night-light, which emanated a breathtaking romantic vibe right from the start. The walls were a striking pure white, as well as the thick shag carpet under our feet. I squished my bare toes on it; the feeling was quite satisfying. The furniture was sharp and contemporary, and pure white as well. In front of us stood a heart-shaped bed with red satin sheets and black pillows in the shape of hearts as well. I looked up and saw where the rosy, seductive light was coming from. An elaborate chandelier hung from the white ceiling with large mesmerizing crystals that were lit up by bright red lightbulbs, like Christmas tree lights. I blinked, thinking it was a bit cliche, and the fancy bed began to disappoint me a little. I said,

"Really? On a heart-shaped bed?"

"Heh, why not on a heart-shaped bed, baby?"

"Just asking," I replied. "So where did you get it anyway?"

"Oh, a friend of mine..." He undid the tie on his black robe and shrugged it away from himself. The type of underwear he was wearing reminded me of where he could have gotten it from... I asked, pointing,

"Uh, did you...take it from the Undian that one time?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'taken'. It was given to me by our friend the Undian while he was on his death bed." It seemed legitimate enough for me, so I said,

"Alrighty then..." He ran and jumped onto the bed playfully. He gave me a very boyish smile, and said,

"C'mon, let's give it a go. Ya know, break in these new sheets? It's about time, baby." and he winked. The way he looked laying on that bed made me forget that it once belonged to a dead alien. A half-naked Dandy on a bed was enough to make me shed my layers... I removed my tiger-print robe and felt it go down with a very soft thud. The look on Dandy's face transformed from a playful, childish grin to an amazed and infatuated look of surprise. I suddenly felt pretty; after all, I was wearing nothing but a black lace lingerie bra and a pair of the skimpiest black thong underwear. I crawled onto the bed in a cat-like fashion, and crawled closer and closer to him until our faces were practically touching. He made no effort to back away, and sat up, clearly amused with this show of affection. I breathed into his ear,

"How does some chocolate, strawberries, cherries, and champagne sound?" He froze for a second, and he looked as if he had been hypnotized. He replied,

"Good. Really, really great." Then his features relaxed again. Then he said,

"Would you mind doing the honors?" I leaned in to snatch a quick kiss from him. I leaned back to simply tease him. I said,

"Of course, Sugar."

I went to the kitchen to get the enticing aphrodesiacs for the two of us. They were ice cold when I got them out of the fridge... But the only thing warm was the golden, shimmering champagne that sat on top, just like the stuff I remember seeing in the commercials and in Hollywood. Soon I came back in with the goodies, and that's when the fun started. He had the champagne bottle in his hand, and a bottle opener in the other. It opened with a loud, entertaining pop, and we giggled. I grabbed the two thin champagne glasses that sat on a night table and we filled each other's glasses. First was the toast, then was the sip. But the sip for me was rather euphoric, as it was my first time trying champagne. It was also my first time at something else... and he knew it very well. This proved to be a wonderful start to a lovely and intense evening. In between sips, we began feeding each other. I readily opened my mouth for the surprise, and it turned out to be a perfect and sweet strawberry.

"Mmmmmm," I breathed through my nose, already in ecstasy. I fed a small, red, and plump cherry to the aroused Dandy. He wrapped his perfect lips around the berry, and mumbled a low "Mmmmmmmm-mmm."

I giggled, and when he was done, he said in a husky voice while pulling me closer,

"There's one more cherry I need to pop, baby."

Although it was a strong statement, I shrugged it off, and was actually turned on by it. Then, at that moment, I just wanted him to talk more... say those things to me, and turn me on. Make the first time the most memorable for me. As time went on, we had gotten close to finishing our glasses. Just before having more drinks of our champagne, Dandy held the glass up to his lips, then poured some down my chest. I gasped and spread it around unknowingly. He narrowed his eyes and chuckled at the scene. He pulled me into a tight but gentle embrace, and I did the same. I felt a pair of hands undo the clasp of my bra, and he took it off and tossed it to the side. He then caressed my pert, champagne soaked beasts and put his face into the cleavage. Then I felt the rolling of his tongue across the delicate skin, and a few wet kisses afterward. I let out a short "Uh" and threw my head back. I moved my thighs in and out like scissors, feeling restless from the pleasure, and he got up and laid me down on my back. Things were escalating as he pulled down his own underwear and revealed the beast inside; he was well hung by that time. Kneeling over me, he brought my legs up slowly and hooked his fingers around the waistband of my panties. I lifted my bottom half, and he slid them slowly up and over my legs. He put them aside, and went back to crouching over me on his knees. He covered my face in wet, champagne-flavored kisses, and I kissed back, feeling overjoyed that the Space Dandy was mine at last. In everything he did, he made sure I was priority. And nothing else can turn me on more than that alone. He proved it with a warm and elegant embrace. He positioned himself over my tingling body one last time, and he finally lowered his hips. Just as I felt him sliding the head of his penis inside, he thrusted back out. Through my haze of ecstacy, I saw him turn his head towards the door frantically. A young voice that had a nasally, adolescent ring to it leak through the metal door.

"Hey dude, check this out!"

Just as the door slid open, Dandy and I disconnected and scrambled for the blanket. When the owner of the voice charged inside with a smart phone in paw, my space boyfriend and I were lucky enough to have covered our entire torsos. Our legs poked out suggestively from underneath. We laid there holding each other as we stared at the cat-like roommate awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Um... Uhhhhh," the Betelgusian stammered. Dandy glared, thrusted a sharply pointed finger towards the door, and yelled,

"Meow, do you have any idea what privacy is? Get out, you damn cat!"

"Dandy!" I hissed into his ear. I didn't like it much when he was rude to Meow. I let him know every time. Dandy gave in and said a little calmer,

"Ugh, can you just knock?" Meow put his head down and said,

"Yeah. I'll show ya later man."

With that, he left, and then Dandy and I were silent for a while. Then Dandy said,

"Killed the mood." I looked away in embarassment, but Dandy said again,

"Hey, no worries, baby. I wasn't really aiming for that this time. But maybe next time we will..."

He grabbed my face with one hand and gave me a nice kiss, and soon we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
